Their Darkest Dreams Come True
by KathleenCaitlyn
Summary: One night, Edmund ist tested by the evil. His darkest dreams are about to come true this night. Incest. You could take this oneshot as a prequel for "Airplanes". Warning: I'm german... story possibly includes misspellings and grammatical faults.


Their Darkest Dreams Come True

The rockig of his hammocks usually lulled him until he fell asleep, but tonight it wasn't helping. Edmund was wide awake for hours and still couldn't find sleep. The words of the wizard echoed in his head insanely. "You're all about to be tested. The evil could take any form. It could make your darkest dreams come true"

How well Edmund knew what his darkest dreams were. Deep down in his heart and his soul he was sick, he was tainted, he was dark. His biggest wishes and dreams were tinged from this darkness and his most dreadful fears too. And now there was something around to make those darkest dreams come true. Edmund couldn't help but worry about this fact, he never wanted anyone to know about it, and if they came true, everyone would find out.

But as much a he feared his darkest secret to be revealed he feared it would never come true. This desire in his chest that was growing for ages now was so mighty that only accommodating could ease it. But could he ever dare to accomodate? No he couldn't. "Edmund" he suddenly heared a voice.

"Edmund" called the voice of his sister out again.

"Lucy?" he asked. "Lucy, where are you?"

He sat up and looked around in the cabine. Caspian slept deep but uneasily, Eustace snored heavily, and Reepicheep purred satisfied.

Noone was awake in the cabine except for Edmund. "Edmund" she cried again.

Then she stood infront of him, appearing from thin air. Her face was pale and her nighdress was unhealthily green, as well as her eyes. But it was Lucy, for sure. And she was so beautiful, that his breath stoped. Like everytime he saw her.

"Edmund, i love you. You mean the world to me! I want you so badly that i can't sleep" Lucy said and smiled irresitibly. "You know that you and i belong together. We love eachother. You know that nothing can tears us apart because we are meant to be. You know that, right?" she said.

"Yes" Edmund whispered. He swung his legs out of the hammocks and leaned in. His hand reached out to touch her cheek and - she disappeared.

The figure of Lucy cleared away into green fog, and left Edmund alone, his hand grasping for nothing, his heart bleeding painfully.

Slowly he layed down again in the hammocks. So this was what the wizard had been talking about. Would it happen again?

Hopefully not! Hopefully yes!

"Edmund"

Wow, it was really happen again.

"Edmund. I can't fall asleep"

It was more realistical this time. Lucy wasn't appearing right infront of him but at the doorframe. Her eyes were normally greyishblue and her nightdress was normally white. He wanted to life this moment. He could have his dreams come true without hurting anyone. He could have his dreams come true without hurting her, Lucy.

"Me neither" he said, pretending this was the real Lucy. He acted like he'd done if she really had been there.

"Nightmares?" he asked, and she nodded. She hesitated, than she moved and made his way to his hammocks. "You too?" she asked, slightly worried.

It was Edmunds turn to nod. "Can i…" she started, paused. "Can i…"

"Can you what?"

"Can i… can i maybe come into… your hammocks?"

The last doubts vanished. This was definitely not the right Lucy. The right Lucy would never ever ask him this question, no matter how much he wanted her to.

"Sure…" Edmund promised and lifted his blankets. He moved aside to make room for her. Would she disappear again, when he touched her?

She smiled happily, but a bit surprised and climped into the hammocks, which rocked heavily. Edmunds heart began to rase crazily when her body touched his. This felt so real. Evil was good, too good.

"I never thought you would allow me to" the fake Lucy confessed. "Well you were wrong with this" he smiled. He layed her arms around her and tugged her towards him. Why should he care about anything. This was just the copy of his sister, his love, made from the evil to drive him insane. Lucy sighed felicitously and cuddled up to him. "Do you know how long i want this to happen?" she asked him.

"I wanted this to happen too for such a long time" he told her. He could feel how her presence heated him up, and how her heart beat powerfully. Just like his.

One last wish to come true, one last dream. Without thinking, he pulled her even closer and kissed her.

So sweet, so passionately. So resistless, so magic. All his fear, his desire, his powerlessness, his strength, all his love filled this kiss, and she kissed him back with the same expressions.

He broke the kiss for air and kissed her again. On her lips, on her jawbone, on her throat, again on her lips.

It was to good to be evil and to evil to be good.

When he finally was able to let her go, she snuggeld against him and rested her head on his chest.

The rockig of his hammocks lulled them until they fell asleep.

In shock Edmund opend his eyes. The bed beside him was cold and empty. Lucy wasn't with him. Without knowing whether to be disappointed or to be relieved, he closed his eyes again. He knew it hadn't been real.

In shock Lucy opend her eyes. Her heart ached brutally as she realised she was in her own bed. There was no rockig hammocks, no Edmund who loved her back.

Now she knew what the wizard had meant when he said they were all about to be tested.

She fall asleep again, never knowing, that all this had happened.

Caspian had carried her into her own bed when he had seen the Pevensie siblings sleeping side to side. Those terrible nightmares haunted them all and the bond between the siblings was very close.

He wasn't aware how close.


End file.
